


Binding the Holy Nut

by Pupmon1



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Brainwashing, F/F, Hypnotism, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupmon1/pseuds/Pupmon1
Summary: Pistachio learns how to relax with the help from her.....'friends'
Relationships: Pistachio Cookie/Kumiho Cookie (Cookie Run), Pistachio Cookie/Princess Cookie (Cookie Run), Pistachio Cookie/White Choco Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Binding the Holy Nut

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to lean into my wheel house a bit...or a lot

Pistachio let out a long sigh, slumping on her couch after a long day. She grumbled about White and Knight, their stupid rivarly, arguing about Princess and who would win her over. White always tried to drag her in...she wasn’t having any of it.

She yanked off her helmet and threw it in the chair across from her. She was so tired and frustrated and ah! Why couldn’t they just leave her alone!

Pistachio took a deep breath and rubbed her head. No...no things are fine. Everything will be fine. She just has to relax. She carefully starts to take off the rest of her armor, grateful her roommate wasn’t around. She didn’t need Kumi’s shit either.

She let her body cool and relax, then got up to take a shower. The cool shower helped her think, helped her relax, she didn’t need to worry about anything. Just let the stress seep away...it will be fine.

Once she was clear of her stress, and dirt from the day, she flicked off the shower and grabbed towel, wrapping it around her naked body before stepping out. She stopped at the sight in the living room.

Kumiho was laying on the couch, her tail flicking back and forth with a grin on her face. A grin that made Pistachio reflexively scowl. But that wasn’t what made her stop. Kumiho being annoying was normal...what wasn’t, was Pink Choco, sitting in the chair, holding her helmet...she was rubbing the back of it.

“What are you doing?”

Pink looked up at the holy knight and smiled. “Oh just admiring the quality of your armor.”

“Yeah! You’re so suspicious, Tach-y~”

Pistachio scowled at Kumiho before grabbing her helmet from Pink. “I’d appreciate if you didn’t touch it.”

Pink put up her hand, and Pisatchio just shook her head. She gathered up her arms, jumping slightly as Kumi’s tail brushed her thighs. She glared at the fox woman before putting her armor away and going to bed. She had more guard duty tomorrow...she didn’t have time for any of this.

* * *

Pistachio groaned as the sun shone on her face. She pulled herself out of bed and into her underarmor. She stopped to stretch the sleep out of her limbs and shake the bleariness out of her mind. She needed to focus, she knew what was going to happen when she stepped outside.

She hurried to where her armor was put up and started to pull it on…before she pulled on her helmet, she felt a familiar tail wrap around her waist.

“How’d you sleep, beautiful~?” a voice purred from behind her.

Pistachio growled a little and glanced back at her roommate. “Good morning, Kumiho.”

“Aw...not going to answer my question?” The fox put her hands on Pistachio’s shoulders and leaned on her back, purring in her ear. “Come on...relax a little.”

Pistachio frowned a little...the weight made her armor tight...wh-why? Pistachio shook her head and grabbed her helmet. “Kumiho I have a job to do. I don’t have time for this.”

The fox lady sighed and rolled her eyes, pulling away and curling her tail around her torso. “Fine fine…”

Pistachio grunted and pulled on her helmet...comfortable and snug on her head. Familiar.

“Don’t forget your visor~”

Pistachio stopped and looked back...vi-visor? What was Kumiho talking about? Before the holy knight could question too much, Kumiho stepped forward and touched her helmet….pulling down a glass visor over her eyes. A strange pink color pulsed over her vision...then a gentle green...pink...green...each pulse made her armor slowly feel tighter and tighter.

“Wh-wha-”

“Shhh…” Kumiho purred. She pressed herself against Pistachio, her hands resting on her hips. “You should never forget your visor. It makes you feel good...you’ll feel good whenever you think about it...your visor. No matter what you hear...see...your mistress’ voices will make you feel so good.”

Pistachio’s eyes narrowed and she tried to focus past...that only made Kumiho smile a bit more.

“That’s it, its fine. Nothing’s wrong, everything fine. Just obey.” Pistachio flinched as words flashed across the screen.

Obey your mistresses

It brings you pleasure

Obey

Pleasure

Obey

“Visor off!”

Pistachio jolted as the visor suddenly retracted. She put a hand on her head, she felt dizzy...distant...but it was okay.

No matter what, it was okay.

Kumiho smiled and leaned on Pistachio, just a bit closer. Her voice was so soft. “I’m your mistress.”

“...obey my mistresses….”

The fox’s ears perked and she smiled a bit more. “Very good! You learn fast. You should get off to work though, we don’t want anyone to be suspicious.”

Pistachio blinked a few times and shook her head. Right. Right! Work. She has guard duty...she grabbed her spear and waved Mistress Kumiho off before running out. Now wasn’t the time for any of that nonsense.

* * *

She ran to the meeting hall, why was she late? She had woken up on time! Nothing had delayed her. She ignored the stares from the others as she settled down to sit beside White Choco. She grumbled and lightly shoved White away when she got too handsy. She didn’t have time for that. Knight and Princess were passing out assignments, she needed to pay attention. She looked at the sheet in front of her...guard tower duty, great. The most boring thing one could assign a knight.

“Pistachio?” The holy knight looked up when Princess called her name. “I want to talk to you after the meeting.”

Pistachio frowned a little...she felt like a student being scolded by a teacher, but she was neither of those. She knew that...obviously. Yet still, it felt like she had done something wrong as all the others knights got up and walked out of the room.

“What do you ne- uh?”

Pistachio blinked in confusion as Princess put a hand on her chest, pushing her back into her seat. She was even more confused when Princess sat in her lap. “Visor on, dear.”

The knight was confused, but still her body moved, pulling down the visor hidden in her helmet. It pulsed over her gaze, and her armor suddenly felt tighter. Princess was smiling at her.

“I’m your mistress.”

“Obey my mistresses…” the words tumbled out of her easily.

“Good little Pistachio. You want your mistresses don’t you? Thinking of them bring you pleasure, makes your body feel so hot, so warm.”

Hot.

Warm.

Tight.

Pistachio started squirming under her mistress. She could feel the wetness between her legs… “Wha-”

“Shhh...shhh….don’t think.”

**DON’T THINK**

Pistachio flinched as those two words flashed before her eyes...over and over and over again.

“It feels better not to think. You don’t need to think...you just need your mistresses. You just need to obey. The idea of them are making you hot...all three.”

“Th-...three….” Pistachio twitched a little and she squirmed a bit more. There was another...another mistress. Where?

“Obey my mistresses...brings me pleasure...they...bring pleasure…”

Mistress Princess smiled and touched Pistachio’s cheek, just the bit of contact made her tremble, sending heat pulsing through her body. “You really do learn fast~ Visor off.”

The visor retracted and Pistachio leaned forward. She put a hand on her head and groaned weakly. She felt so dizzy...she could barely think….but that was fine. She didn’t need to think, not really.

“Pistachio?”

Pistachio looked up at Mistress Princess’ voice. “Yes, mistress?”

She was smiling...that was good. “You should get to your post.”

P-post? Post! Right! She grabbed her assignment and ran out. Get to the guard tower before anyone noticed.

* * *

Pistachio ran up the stairs up to the guard tower, lightly pulling at her armor once she was up. She felt so tired and sweaty...she didn’t understand why. She gripped her spear close and closed her eyes. Something was wrong...Mistress Kumiho and Mistress Princess...they didn something to her. She knows they did. She...she was starting to remember but-

She couldn’t care. She didn’t care what they did. It felt so nice. She didn’t need to worry about anything, except them...their words...their orders. Pistachio let out a heavy pant and she shifted positions. She couldn’t stop herself...she subtly started rubbing herself against the shaft of her spear.

“You shouldn’t keep your eyes closed.”

Pistachio jumped at the sudden voice. She dropped her spear and spun around, finding White standing there with a grin on her face. Pistachio tried to force a scowl. “This is a solo post, what do you wa-”

“Visor on.”

Pistachio mind went foggy when she lowered the visor over her eyes. White just chuckled and walked closer.

“I’m your mistress.”

And like a puzzle piece, Pistachio felt complete. “...obey my mistresses…”

Mistress White purred in delight and ran a hand over her chest piece. “You’re confused, aren’t you?”

“...yes mistress.”

“We got tired of you denying your feelings...so I asked for my sister’s help~”

Pistachio blinked a few times, but didn’t have time to process it before White was pulling off her armor.

“Wai-”

“I’m your mistress, everything I do is right.”

Obey...obedience brings pleasure. Pistachio could keep the moan in her throat as Mistress White pulled down her under armor and touched her wet snatch.

“You want, don’t you? You just want. You don’t care how you get it, you want to be touched, to be fucked, to be used like the slut you are.”

Pistachio audibly peeped as Mistress White rubbed her sensitive clit. “Yes...yes mistress.”

“Can you even think anymore? Or is your head just full of our words?”

“...your words...don’t think...don’t need to...just your words….just pleasure.”

“Visor off.”

Pistachio jerked as her visor retracted and Mistress White pushed her back against the railing. Her body felt weak, numb and on fire. Mistress White just smiled. She leaned in close and Pistachio could feel her breath on her neck.

“You want me to stop...but you don’t. You don’t really. You’d never want this to stop.”

Pistachio whined as Mistress White rubbed her sensitive places. No...no the visor was gone, she was her why...why is her voic-

“You’re thinking to much. Don’t think. Just sink into the pleasure. Sink into my voice...let it drag you under.”

Pistachio whined and her eyes fluttered shut. She moaned and gasped as White rubbed her, yelping when a finger finally slid inside her.

“Yes...yes...yes…” she panted like a prayer. “...my mistress….yes….

Mistress White let out a low moan at her submission and started thrusting inside her. “You need this. You need us. Nothing could ever bring you pleasure like us. Obey is your pleasure, obeying is your reality.”

“Obey...obey…” Pistachio kept repeating the word like a prayer, each thrust she said again. She didn’t want to fight. She didn’t want to resist. Why would she? Why would she ever? It all felt so good...so deep inside her. Mistress White curled another finger inside her and she cried out as her mistress found just the right angle to drag her fingers against her spot.

“You’re going to forget...today was a normal, boring day. There’s nothing but standing guard, nothing strange, nothing interesting. It’s almost frustrating isn’t it?”

“...frustrating...boring...want my mistresses….”

“You do. But you can’t have them, not yet. You’ll forget for me...when you cum, you’re going to forget. Deep inside though you’ll remember.”

“Obey my mistresses…”

“Yes. You will obey. And you will feel so good when you do.”

“Obey...obey...obey….”

White smiled and pushed in two more fingers, curling them to make Pisatchio cry out in ecstasy.

Then the holy knight slumped to lean on her new mistress. She panted, no thoughts in her head, she didn’t need them, just ride the high. Mistress White gently led her to sit on the ground by the railing, resting her head in the corner.

“That’s it...good girl. Sleep and forget. When you wake up, you’ll go home...you’ll come home and masturbate to your mistresses.”

Pistachio limply nodded and closed her eyes, her body going slack.

* * *

White chuckled and pulled off her helmet, grabbing a normal one from a box in the corner. She gently slid it over Pistachio’s head and walked out of the guard tower holding the other helmet. She ran her fingers over the back, feeling for the hatch. Carefully she pulled it open and smiled.

“...sis’s tech is really good…” she said with a laugh, tapping the microchip with the heart emblazoned on it.

“So it’s working then?”

White looked up to find Princess and Kumiho looking at her. White smiled and nodded. “Oh yeah, it’s work. Eventually she won’t be able to fight us, with or without it on.”

Both women smiled a bit wider.

“Perfect~ She’s been needing to relax~”

“Maybe we can do Knight after?”

White chuckled. “Princess, he’s already got a pole stuck up his ass, he doesn’t need our help with that.” Princess pouted a little at her teasing, but White shrugged it off. “Alright. She should come home and start pleasuring herself. Kumiho, you know the drill.”

“Yep, call Pink if she doesn’t.”

Princess tilted her head. “Are you sure it’s a good idea? To make her ‘relive’ this every day?”

“It’s a day of pleasure,” White countered. “And eventually, we’ll move on. This is just while she’s resistant to us.”

“Yeah P, everything will be fine! After today, with what I heard, and smell on White, she won’t fight the order this time.”

Princess nodded and looked down. She’d be lying if she said having a sex slave wasn’t exciting...so she couldn’t argue with the two of them. Eventually Pistachio will be theirs...every bit of her, open to all three of them. The idea made her excited.

She couldn’t wait, to see Pistachio at their feet, begging for their touch. She couldn’t wait at all.


End file.
